King of Heart
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Segala macam perasaanmu ketika di kancah peperangan yang berdebu, Afrika. Bahkan, batu nisan itu tetap menjadi makanan sehari-harimu. Another sequel. Sequel from 'Disconnect'.


**King of Heart**

===OO===

_King of Heart _project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Resident Evil © __**Capcom**_

_Genre: Romance / General_

_**Warning: Sequel from Disconnect**_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

Memahat tatapan yang tajam untuk setiap kancah peperangan yang kau hadapi, dirimu tidak merasa goyah. Dengan satu tembakan terakhir, kau menghabisi musuh mengerikan yang sedang berpijak. Menghela napas lega tidak terdengar seperti sebuah saran yang menyenangkan. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan rasa aman tidak akan pernah bisa untuk memberhentikan derap langkahmu yang kian mendekati areal musuh.

Setelah kau mengajak wanita itu untuk bertarung bersamamu, kau menjadi semakin kuat. Tidak akan pernah bisa kau mengutarakan alasan pasti untuk hal ini. Namun, kau tidak lagi merasa sendiri.

Setelah kematian rekan yang sangat kau lindungi di masa lalu, kau kerap mengumbar dusta kepada hati kecilmu. Yakni, sang rekan tercinta tetaplah masih meraup oksigen yang dipasok oleh dunia.

Tidak, dan dia telah tiada.

Bayanganmu kerap melayang tanpa perintah ke detik-detik pemberian titah dari petinggi lembaga tempatmu bekerja.

Gadis itu, dinyatakan telah tiada.

Kau tidak bisa mencurahkan kesedihanmu dalam bentuk air mata. Namun, kau membuat petuah kecil pada hatimu sendiri. Kau akan menjadi lebih kuat, dengan berlatih keras untuk memanjakan otot-otot tubuhmu.

Secara tidak langsung, kau telah membuang semua emosionalitasmu di hadapan sasaran berlatihmu. Tidak ada satu haripun yang terlewat tanpa berlatih keras, tanpa menempa fisikmu. Kau akan menyempatkan setidaknya satu hingga dua jam hanya untuk mengerahkan energimu demi mengalahkan sasaran pukulmu yang semakin hari terasa berat untuk dikalahkan.

Kesedihan kembali menguasaimu.

Kau membutuhkan seorang teman untuk mencurahkan segala emosionalitasmu. Namun, semua kembali kau pendam, jauh di dalam hati hanya karena rasa enggan yang berpijak di dalam dirimu.

Baiklah, waktunya untuk menerima masa lalu dan menghadapi masa depan yang tengah menunggu untuk kau rangkai. Kepingan kesedihan di masa lalumu, kini bagaikan sebuah lelucon.

Pembohong.

Bahkan ketika rekan kerjamu yang baru di tanah Kijuju, kau tetap terngiang dengan nisan kematian rekan tercintamu yang menorehkan sebuah simfoni nama yang sangat menyejukkan hatimu.

"Tuan Redfield?"

Kau kembali tersadar dari alam bawah sadar yang kerap membelenggumu di saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Kau mencoba untuk menyanggah sapaan sang gadis berdarah Afrika dengan menyuruhnya agar berhenti bersikap formal. Gadis itu menurut, dan membantumu melewati perbatasan antar kota.

Kini, keprofesionalitasanmu diuji.

Kau harus menekan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang semakin hari semakin membuncah, memaksa agar kau hempaskan keluar dari dadamu.

Penipu ulung.

Kau menekan dalam-dalam perasaan yang mencengangkan deritamu ketika kau melihat rekan tercintamu jatuh kepada lereng curam yang seakan tak berujung.

Ketika kau menyebut nama indahnya, ia tidak datang dan memelukmu sebagai rasa keberhasilan kalian berdua.

"Mengapa wajahmu gundah?"

Sang gadis Afrika hanya ingin tahu. Ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan intonasi suaramu yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Kau merasa, rasa salah sedikit terselip di antara pendengaranmu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kau berusaha memecahkan rantai yang mengikatmu dari masa lalu yang kau kubur dalam-dalam. Meski raut kesedihan masih terlukis di wajahmu yang semakin menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedewasaan, setidaknya kini kau lebih tegar.

Berbagai macam temba-menembak kalian lewati bersama. Tak jarang, beberapa butir peluru menohok tubuhmu tanpa henti, membuatmu harus terkapar lemas di antara lautan darah dengan bau karatnya yang menyengat.

Namun, lagi-lagi gadis ini kembali membantu berdiri di atas tanah dengan kedua kakimu.

Terkadang, merelakan masa lalu bukanlah sebuah hal yang sulit.

.

.

.

"Katakan."

Kini, kau tengah bercengkarama dengan rekan yang berketurunan Afrika, dan disisimu terdapat rekan bersurai pirang, —yang demi Tuhan— akan kau jaga dengan baik agar kau tak lagi kehilangan dirinya. Dirimu berusaha untuk membuka mata, melihat sekelilingmu yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai gelas alkohol dan martini.

"Kau, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Jill?"

Kau tersentak. Jika semua sudah mengenai cinta, kau lebih memilih untuk bungkam mulut dan meminta agar ditenggelamkan kepada lumpur tak berdasar.

"Hubungan pekerjaan? Ya."

Gadis Afrika tersebut berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Sisi humoris dirimu tidaklah berubah, tetap saja abstrak yang selalu saja kau luncurkan secara bebas ke udara.

"Sheva, kurasa… Kau sudah harus pergi, benar?"

Gadis Afrika yang menyandang nama Sheva tersebut mengangguk. Ia sempat menatap diriku untuk beberapa saat.

_Dirimu tahu itu_.

Setelah beberapa lambaikan kau layangkan untuknya, gadis berkulit hitam manis itu tak lagi terlihat.

"Baiklah, Jill, giliran kita."

Dengan satu anggukan pasti, kalian melangkah secara seragam, meninggalkan lembaga yang telah mengasah kemampuan bertahan hidup kalian.

Entahlah. Kau tidak tahu harus merasa hebat ataupun apa.

Tetapi, dapat dengan jelas bisa kau rasakan, bahwa kau merasa menjadi pria yang sangat beruntung untuk di dunia saat ini.

Mengapa?

Aku tidak tahu, karena kau adalah dirinya. Sudah pasti kau, bukan, yang mengetahui jawaban tersebut?

Chris Redfield?


End file.
